The Tower
by Numair's Angel
Summary: okay people this is the last chapter! i think i'm going to cry....not really, that was sarcasim....i will start the sequal, yes a very fun fluffy sequal this summer! That's All Folks!
1. Somebody is in a Bad Mood

The Tower:  
  
Daine looked up at her lover. He was so tall; it wasn't fair. His 6 foot 5 inches was a whole foot taller than her 5 foot 5 inches. Then, sometimes, it could be a great thing. She had just gotten into the habit of crawling into bed with him at night, he didn't really appreciate that. He hated, for some strange and dumb reason, when he woke up to find her with her head buried in his chest and her body cuddled right up against his. He always gave her the must-you-do-that look, and scolded her for "giving people ideas". Sometimes she wished that he would just let her sleep with him. All she wanted to do was cuddle anyway.  
Daine moved Cloud closer to Spots as her and Numair rode to his home, the tower. She let herself wrap her arm around his and lean into his arm. He's so strong, she thought. She sighed mentally, as she looked up into his face. Numair looked down at her with a frown.  
  
'Stop it Daine.' He said.  
  
'I'm not doing anything' she said knowing perfectly well what she was doing. He hated that she was always trying to cuddle up against him.  
  
'You know perfectly well what you're doing,' he grumbled 'so don't look so innocent.'  
  
'You're no fun,' she pouted.  
  
'I'm so sorry,' he replied mockingly.  
  
'You cloud at least sound like you care, and not like a dolt.' She muttered.  
  
'You know I don't like it when you do that'  
  
'Yes you do' she teased, knowing he wasn't going to like was she was about to start, 'you just would admit it.'  
  
'Do not' He doesn't, she thought happily. When ever he gets mad he ends up kissing and holding me all I want, she thought, this is perfect.  
  
'Do too' 'Daine, don't start.' Numair replied with his I-know-what-you're-doing-so- give-up-right-now voice.  
  
Daine sighed and let go of his arm. Well somebody's in a very bad mood today, she said to Spots. I hope we can get him a better mood; else wise I'll have nothing to do to night. What were you planning on doing, Cloud asked. None of your business, she replied. Ump, Cloud said, none of my business, if you have a colt it's not my business. I'm not going to get pregnant Cloud, she said, I just want to cuddle with him. Your sire would have a fit if you did.  
  
'I'm not pregnant Cloud' she said out loud. Numair heard, too; he about fell of Spots.  
  
'What did you just say?'  
  
'Nothing, Cloud is just being a hard head'  
  
'Diane.' He said threateningly.  
  
'Cloud just asked if I was going to have a baby' she said quietly, 'which I'm not' she said the last part as he opened his mouth to yell at her.  
  
Lucky for Daine they reached the tower just as she finished her sentence. Diane jumped off Cloud and walked her and Spots into the stable.  
  
"Are you hungry?' she asked when she got into the house. She really didn't want to see Numair's reaction to the whole baby thing.  
  
'Why were you talking about babies?' he asked. His clam voice scared her.  
  
'Cloud started it.' She said quickly.  
  
'No babies, no cuddling, and no sleeping in the same room." he said  
  
'But it gets cold at night' she protested.  
  
'Get another blanket'  
  
'You know it's not my fault you're in such a bad mood' she cried and stormed up to her room. Does he always have to be such a dolt? 


	2. Nighttime

Nighttime:  
  
Numair lay in bed that night wondering what Daine was doing. She's either planning a way to get me to let her sleep with me, or crying so I feel bad about the whole thing. Numair heard lite foot steeps out side of his door, and he quickly closed his eyes. Daine crept into his room; she had a blanket wrapped around her entire body.  
  
'Numair' she whispered. She was excited about something. 'Numair, look it's snowing. Numair? You're awake. Come look, it snowing.'  
  
'It always snows Daine. There's nothing new about it.'  
  
'But this is our first winter together. Come on, let me cuddle with you.' She really wanted to snuggle up with him and watch the snow fall outside.  
  
'You have this whole being-in-love thing all planned out don't you?' he asked.  
  
'Numair' she sighed 'why can't you just have a little fun when you're alone with me. You're supposed to wrap me up in your arms, kiss me, and tell me how much you love me.'  
  
'So you do have the whole thing planned out,'  
  
'Numair,' she said 'I'm cold. I want to cuddle with you, and watch the snow fall outside.'  
  
'Do you have any idea why you're not aloud to sleep with me?' he asked  
  
'Yes,' Damn, Numair thought, she wasn't supposed to. 'You just don't want to push me in to anything because you think I'm to young; which I'm not.' Numair laughed at the last comment.  
  
'Really?' he asked 'and you're what? Nineteen? In my book that's to young.'  
  
Diane glared at him. She didn't like being called a baby; that's probably because she isn't. She hasn't been a baby sense she was about twelve, and it wasn't fair that he wouldn't let her sleep with him. He knew that. It was just the fact that her father would probably kill him if he ever found out. To tell the truth; he was afraid of the god when it came to Daine. He didn't feel like being on the god's bad side. He was way to good with a bow and arrow, and Numair didn't want to feel one of those go though his body when the god found out that he had bedded Diane. Daine had apparently figured out why he was in such a bad mood.  
  
'Da is not doing to find out.' She said 'he won't I promise. And he won't care if we just cuddle.' Daine eyes pleaded with him; she really wanted to cuddle up with him.  
  
'Okay fine' he said 'but this was your idea.' Daine crawled into bed with him, and buried herself against him. Numair's eyes opened strait up. She was only wearing a breast band and a loincloth. Her skin was so smooth and soft, and her hair was like silk against his neck. He felt her long eyelashes open and close. He remembered that they were how he fell in love with her, feeling her blink against hi cheek. Her eyelashes had skimmed his cheek so softly. He hand was so small compared to his; he has one of her's in his. His was rough and callused; her's was soft and gentle. She was the one always out side! He looked down into blue gray eyes; she was watching him, trying to get what he was doing. He held her closer and her breath began to slow. Her eyes closed than opened again; she knew what he was thinking about, what he wanted to do.  
  
'Are you sure you're old enough?' he asked gently. When she nodded he rolled over on top of her. She trembled a bit, and then tried to stop. She didn't want Numair to know that she was a little scared. He smiled and asked her if she was nervous; she shook her head. He told her that she was and she found that she couldn't breath with all the passion he was building up. He gently kissed her neck and took off her breast band. Daine let out a small whimper; Numair's smile grew. He let go of all of his self control; and kissed in between her breast and down towards her stomach. He could fell her heart race and how she was struggling to breath. Every place that he kissed tasted like pure sugar to him. She was a goddess. She was so skinny and fit. From all that running around outside and never eating, he thought.  
  
When Numair was finally done 'kissing' she watched as he lay down next to her. He brushed her face with her hand; he was smiling gently at her. Daine sat up wand wrapped the blanket around her and sat by his feet facing him. He smiled; he could tell that she was still a little nervous.  
  
'I thought that you were cold,' he said putting his hands behind his head.  
  
'I am. I just.' she paused. She didn't know what to say to him.  
  
'Just feel weird. Like you lost something, but at the same time gained something else?' he asked. She nodded. Her eyes are so beautiful, he thought. 'Come her, magelet.' He wrapped her in his arms so that she could see out the window and watch the snow fall out side. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She fit so perfectly against him; it was like they were made for each other. Her breathing turned soft and her eyes closed. He looked down and watched as she fell asleep. When she was finally asleep he pulled her close and ran his fingers through her hair and down her arms. He touched he lips gently with his forefinger; and finally rested his hands on her body. One of his hands was on her back protecting her from any harm, and the other was on her thigh just to be intimate.  
  
He looked at the only thing she wore; her charm against getting pregnant. He remembered not only how she got it, but why she got it. Perlin.  
  
Numair and Alanna walked down to the east pasture to get Daine for dinner,  
but somebody was a ready there. Perlin had her wrapped in his arms. His lips gently brushed against hers as he kissed her. When he finally broke the kiss Daine looked a little surprised, like she never expected him to do  
that. 'That' was all that he said to her. Alanna tugged at his sleeve  
telling him that they should leave. 'Oh, her first kiss' Alanna said heartfully. 'Yes' he muttered back 'just wonderful'. Alanna had just rolled  
her eyes at him.  
  
Numair looked down at her. You're mine now, he thought, and you're going to be mine forever.  
  
'I love you.' He whispered to the sleeping figure lying next to him. 'With all my heart' 


	3. AN

*******I am sooooooooo sorry. I forgot my disclaimer. None of these characters are mine they are all TP.*************** please tell me if you like the story or not! ********** 


	4. Snow Dreams

'Numair? Numair. Wake up silly.'  
  
Numair woke up with a groan. Why does she wake up so damn early, he thought. He rolled over to look at his lover. The girl was wearing a green shirt, brown shirts, and a white apron. Her hair was brushed and streamed freely down her back. Her eyes were lined by dark eyeliner that brought out even more blue in her eyes. She looks beautiful he thought looking at her. He put his hand against her cheek, making her look so small against him.  
  
'Come on dolt.' She said with a bright, cheerful smile, 'come look at the snow.'  
  
'Let me get dressed.' Getting up.  
  
It was cold in the tower, and he decided that he wasn't going to get out of bed. He liked the warm goose down blankets and pillows that he had magiced to stay at the perfect temperature no matter what. He sighed as he laid back down. I'll let her freeze, he thought, but she is not cuddling with me if she gets to cold.  
  
'Numair, come on, hurry up.' She called up the stairs. 'Before spring!'  
  
He rolled his eyes and got up. She is going to pay for this one. He got dressed and magiced all of his clothes to so they would keep him warm. When he looked outside Daine was already playing in the snow with kitten. She was laughing; he loved the way she laughed, smiled, talked, and her singing voice was beautiful. She suddenly disappeared from his sight as he sat on the front steps. I don't like the way this is looking he thought. Just as he finished this thought he was hit in the back with a snowball. He turned automatically to see a giggling Daine standing behind him.  
  
'Well that's what you get for not paying attention' she mocked.  
  
'You're going to get it for that' he replied with a glare.  
  
'Oh, really' she mocked 'what are you going to do about it'  
  
Daine shrieked as he threw his own snowball at her. He didn't have nearly as good aim, plus she ducked before it could hit her. He magiced a snowball to fallow her until it hit her.  
  
'Not fair' she cried as the snowball hit her.  
  
They threw snowballs at each other until they could barely move. Numair tackled her so she was pinned beneath him. Daine gasped for air as she looked up at him.  
  
'Not fair' she gasped 'you're bigger'  
  
Numair stood up and with what was left of his energy he tossed her onto his shoulder; Daine giggled and put one arm around his neck. Numair carried her inside and up into their room. He pined her back down, only this time on the bed. Daine entwined her finger in his hair, and kissed his lips.  
  
'Was that a challenge?' he asked smiling brightly.  
  
'Do you want it to be?'  
  
Numair looked down at her and untied her dress. He kissed her neck, and then kissed a line down between her breast and stomach. She gasped gently. Numair pulled of all of her under clothes then all of his own clothes. He felt a small streak of painful pleasure in between her legs. He smiled at her and kissed her chest, letting out a small groan against her body. He rubbed the side of her body as he kiss her. She had stopped reacting to what he was doing. When he looked up he saw that she was fast asleep.  
She was so tired for playing out side that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Well, he thought, at lest she trust me that much. He kissed her closed eyelids and her forehead. Daine wrapped both of her arms around his. She had a gentle smile on her face. Numair laid back in the bed and let her sleeping figure rest against her chest. She rubbed her body, which surprisingly wasn't that cold. We were only out there for about an hour, he reminded himself. Daine had fit herself perfectly against his chest; he deiced that she wasn't going to be easy to move. Sense he wasn't that tired he magiced over a book on Magical Theory. Within minutes h was fast asleep.  
  
Numair woke up after about three hours. Well, he thought, apparently I was tired. Diane was still asleep and she was holding on to his chest; tight but not firm enough to hurt him. She snuggled closer in her sleep. He wondered what she was dreaming about, but decided that it as none of his business what she was dreaming about and that her could ask when she woke up. Still, a part of his mind said, she could be dreaming about you.  
He let his magic flow into her body; knowing that it was wrong, but he was still doing it any way. Numair was dropped into a dream about, of course, him and her. She was sitting in his lap talking to him. She seemed really happy, and was playing with something on her finger. A ring, a wedding ring. He watched as his dream self kissed her forehead and pulled her close. She just snuggled against him. He found himself being pulled out of her dream, now he wished the spell lasted more than a couple of minutes.  
When he was back in his body he pulled her close enough so that they both couldn't breath. He reentangled his fingers in her hair and fell back asleep. 


	5. Waking Up

Waking up:  
  
Daine woke before Numair did the next day. She smiled and got up. He wasn't going to be happy that she fell asleep while he was bedding her. Daine decided that she didn't want to wear a regular dress. She pulled on her new nightgown. It was all lace. It showed all of her body that wasn't covered by a special lion cloth and breast band. This should make up for falling asleep, she thought. She turned to the mirror and saw Numair close his eyes.  
  
'Numair Saliman,' she scolded, 'you're awake.'  
  
'Like I wasn't going to watch you get dressed,' he replied opening his eyes.  
  
Diane picked up a pillow and hit him with it. Numair grabbed her and pulled her down on to the bed. He pulled her on top of him so she was straddling his lower chest. Numair gently ran his hands against her thigh. Daine gasped, she hadn't expected him to do that. Numair gently ran his hands up and down her thigh. He sat up and pulled her close.  
  
'Would you be too upset if I undressed you again?' he whispered in her ear.  
  
Daine, who could barley breathe, shook her head. Numair laid her down and kissed the line where he was undressing her. Daine trembled a bit. Numair chuckled and threw the blankets over his head.  
  
Diane fell back asleep after about two hours. Numair let her rest against his chest. He put his hands behind his head and sighed. He could never live with out her. Life would be to boring. He wouldn't hear he laughter that always made him smile. He would never get to touch her soft skin intimately again. There was too much that he could lose if he lost her.  
  
Numair swore to him self right then that he would never let her get hurt. No one would even threaten her, not if he had any say in the matter. Numair wrapped his arms around her protectively. With one hand he brushed stray hair off of her face. He pulled her close and rested his cheek against her forehead. Numair didn't know how long he just laid there. It was probably hours. But no matter what he would never let go of her. Even if it meant he would die.  
  
Cliffy!!!!! Before you review, no, Numair doesn't die and no nothing happens to Daine. More fluff on the way!  
  
Numair's Angel 


	6. Numair's Wonderful Dream

Numair's Dream:  
  
'Numair,' came a gentle voice. 'Numair, wake up.'  
  
Numair opened his eyes to his lover. He smiled and pulled her down on the bed with him. He encircled her with his arms.  
  
'Good morning Magelet.' He whispered with passion in her ear. Daine cuddled against his neck and sighed. 'Why don't we just stay in bed all day?'  
  
'Numair Saliman,' she mocked, 'Is that all you can think about?' she fixed him with a mocking look. She was tried not to giggle as he gave her an evil grin.  
  
'Why don't you take off your clothes and find out.' He replied laying back against the pillows.  
  
Daine sat up a bit next to him and leaned over against him. She kissed his ear lobe and smiled. Numair watched her with a small smile as she took off her dress. Numair fingered her stomach gently, and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her stomach and then her neck.  
  
'Numair,' she whispered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Numair, get up silly. It's almost ten.'  
  
Numair opened his eyes. This is not fair he thought as Daine walked out of the room. She just woke me up form one of the best dreams I've ever had. So, a part of him said, why not make it reality.  
  
'Magelet.' He called. Daine appeared at the door. 'Are we doing anything today?'  
  
'No. Why?' she asked.  
  
'Come here and find out.' he said evilly.  
  
'We're not staying in bed all day, Master Mage.' She said with her hands on her hips. She moved over next to the bed.  
  
'Yes we are.' He said pulling her into the bed.  
  
He pulled the girl close to him and kissed her neck. He fumbled with the ties to her dress. Holding her so she couldn't get away, he began to kiss lower than her neck. Throwing her dress to the side Numair laid her down next to him making sure her body was still pressed against his. She put her one of her arms around his neck, and put her other hand against his cheek. Numair smiled and kissed her lips. Daine felt his tongue go into her mouth.  
  
'Numair,' she gasped breaking their contact. 'Lets do something else.'  
  
'No,' Numair said kissing her neck again.  
  
'Come on.' She said, 'I hate being inside all the time.'  
  
'I'm not doing anything out side-' he began.  
  
'That's not what I meant.' She interrupted.  
  
Numair grumbled unhappily.  
  
'Fine, have it your way.' The mage folded his arms against his chest and made a fake pout face.  
  
'Oh, stop it.' Daine laughed. 'Tonight, I promise.'  
  
'Fine.' He agreed. 'You owe me.'  
  
'I do not!' she said.  
  
'What do you suppose we do then?' he asked changing the subject.  
  
'Lets go play in the snow.' She said. The young woman pulled on one of his arms tring to get him out of bed.  
  
Daine pulled on her dress and went to get on her snow things. Numair got out of bed annoyed.  
  
'First she wakes me up form a perfectly good dream, then doesn't want to have sex, then she drags me into the cold.' He complained. 'This is just great.'  
  
'I heard that!' Daine called up the stairs.  
  
Numair finished putting on his clothes and went to join his lover. 


	7. Blizzards

Blizzards:  
  
(Numair's POV)  
  
Daine must still be running around outside, I thought to myself as I looked at the clock. I looked out the window and stood up so fast that the chair fell back wards. It was a blizzard! I ran to the door praying that she wasn't still outside. Please be inside, I thought, please.  
  
Just as I was getting to my workroom door it opened. There stood a shivering Daine. Her clothes and hair were soaked. Up until her knees, her body was caked ion snow and ice; which was beginning to melt. I pulled her into the room and threw more wood on the fire. I was about ready to die. She had defiantly been out in the blizzard.  
  
'You're freezing.' I said. Daine just snuggled closer to my body. I knew the quickest way to get someone warm was through body heat. Ant taking off snow dredged clothes.  
  
I pulled off her clothes as fast as I could only to find that she was shivering harder than I had thought. I wrapped her in a fleece blanket and pulled off my own clothes. I pulled her as close to me as I could, but she still found a way to get even closer to me. I smiled and kissed her hair as I lay down on the hearthrug with her snuggled contentedly next to me. I watched the fire and rubbed her back to get her warm.  
  
'Mmm' Daine murmured  
  
'Convertible?' I asked  
  
'Mm hm' she was barely making any noise at all.  
  
'Warm yet?' I asked letting her know I was concerned.  
  
'A little.' She whispered against my chest.  
  
It was really hard not to roll her over and kiss every visible part of her body. She was so beautiful. Her eyes, sift skin and hair. He had always been surprised that no other man had tried to bed her yet. He knew one of her earlier swans, Perlin, had had thoughts of doing it. To my knowledge he didn't try though. He knew they had been torn apart by something, and I think that was it.  
  
Just then I was cut off from my thoughts by a gentle movement against my neck. I knew it automatically as Daine's lips. I looked down at the young women making her breathing slow dramatically. I loved the way I could do that. She was still shy when I bedded her. I could feel her try to stop trembling when I touched her. Sometimes I just wanted to tell her that I liked the feel.  
  
I looked down at her. She was trying to find a way to turn me on. I smiled gently and rolled her over. I leaned down against her ear.  
  
'If you're not warm yet I can find another way to do it.' As I whispered this I slid my hand down her soft skin. She was so beautiful. I just wanted to stay right there forever.  
  
'Numair.' She gasped. I could feel her fighting back trembles.  
  
'No.' I whispered. 'I love it when you tremble in my arms.'  
  
Daine let out a small whimper. I realized that there was no other feeling like this. She was trembling and I could feel her heart skip a beat. She wanted me to be happy so she would let me do what ever I want. Her semi-shaking hands ran over my muscles. I brushed back some of her stray curls. When I touched her skin I realized that she wasn't just trembling she was shivering as well.  
  
'No.' I whispered. 'You're still cold.'  
  
'I thought you were going to keep me warm.' She said. There was still innocence there that was there when she was thirteen. She was never going to lose it, I realized. Good, a part of my mind said.  
  
'I will.' I said rolling back on to my back. 'Later.'  
  
'I'll make it up to you.' She was trying to sound like she could do what ever I wanted.  
  
'When you're ready for it.' I whispered. 'Go to sleep, magelet.' I couldn't help but finger around her bare chest. She was so perfect.  
  
Daine laid back down with her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. Daine was asleep within the second that her head rested on me. I looked down on the girl that I had loved for years. Some how, no matter how often I saw her like this, I was never going to get enough of her.  
  
I believe she's right, I laughed mentally, I do think to much. 


	8. Bellybuttons

Guess what!!! I don't have writer's block anymore!! So now you all get your new chapter. Good thing too, writer's block drives me insane.  
  
Numair's Angel  
  
Bellybuttons:  
  
Daine woke up the next morning and rolled over to see Numair sleeping on his back. He must have carried me up to bed last night, she thought. She rolled over on to her side and gently placed her hand on his biceps. You could see the creases from his muscles even when he didn't flex them. There were also three creases along his stomach making six small bumps. Daine smiled, one of the things that always made her melt in his arms was his strength. She always felt protected in his arms.  
  
She leaned down so her lips were next to his ears. Lets see how he reacts to me waking him up, she thought evilly.  
  
'Di rea ki na.' She whispered. Numair let out a small sigh in his sleep. This is going to be fun, she thought. 'Maranthna da letamal.'  
  
'What does that mean?' Numair whispered without opening his eyes.  
  
'Di rea ki na means wake up love.' She said. Numair smiled and opened his eyes. 'and maranthna da letamal means that I'm cold.'  
  
'I suppose you want me to warm you up.' He asked with a half smile.  
  
'Gi dna toutha tika.' She whispered.  
  
'What does that mean?' he asked heat rising in his voice.  
  
'What do you think?' she whispered.  
  
Numair chuckled and kissed her neck. He remembered one of the reasons he was so keen on being alone with her for the next month. I'll do it now, he thought.  
  
'Close your eyes.' He said getting up. Daine gave him a small pouted look as he pulled on his breaches. 'I'll be right back.'  
  
Diane closed her eyes and heard Numair walk out of ht room. I wonder what he is getting, she thought. Numair came back in the room about thirty seconds later.  
  
'Alright open them.' He said sitting down on the bed.  
  
When Daine opened her eyes the first thing she saw was a small diamond ring. She gasped. It was beautiful. It had a sapphire in the middle and two white diamonds on each side. Numair slid the ring on her left ring finger.  
  
'Daine, I love you and I always will. I don't ever want to wake up with out you. Marry me?' he said.  
  
'Digi.' She whispered. 'Yes.' A small tear ran down her cheek. Numair pulled he into his arms and kissed her. Daine leaned into his arms.  
  
'How do you say I love you?' he asked breaking their kiss.  
  
'Hi tho lo pa.' She whispered. Putting her hand on his cheek.  
  
'Hi tho lo pa.' He whispered.  
  
They sat there for the longest time. They kissed and just sat there in each other's arms. Numair pulled her closer.  
  
'Boy I'm I glad I don't have to go though Carthki costumes.' He said.  
  
'Really why?' she asked.  
  
'Well you've already got one.' He said. Daine realized he sounded annoyed.  
  
'What?' She asked.  
  
'That thing in your stomach.' He replied.  
  
'Oh, you're still just being a baby.' She teased. 'It's cute.'  
  
Daine touched the small bobbin that was in her skin. She had gotten her bellybutton pierced when she saw that other ladies had them in Carthak. Both Daine and Alanna had thought they were cute, but Alanna said she wasn't getting any more piercing. Theyt told Diane that when Alanna got her ears pierced she fainted. Theyt did want to get her's pierced either so Daine let Alanna do it for her. To bad Numair had a fit when he found out.  
  
'No it's not. Any idea you get from Ozorne's realm is not a good idea.' He remarked.  
  
'You just won't admit that you like it.' She teased. 'Th ji ased li fri to kin.'  
  
'What?' Numair asked.  
  
'You're being a big baby.' She replied.  
  
'I'm the baby?' he asked rising an eyebrow. 'You're the one that complained for twenty minutes because I wouldn't cuddle.'  
  
'He thre sed jo ji kin by ghi jbi thoug.' She said giving him a pouted look.  
  
'You're really sexy when you talk in Gallan.' He whispered leaning down to kiss her neck.  
  
'Ko po' she whispered with heat.  
  
Numair let his had cup her breast and he leaned down to kiss them tired of her neck. Diane gasped and sighed. Numair chuckled and threw the blankets over their heads. 


	9. Parents

Parents:  
  
Daine cuddled in her fiancé's arms happily. Numair was reading, but it didn't bother her. She slid out of his arms and indicated for him to follow her. She saw a small smile cross Numair's face.  
  
Daine turned the tap to the tub to heat the water. Numair came to the doorway and smiled. Daine lost her breath as he lifted her off the side of the tub. Daine wrapped her legs around his waist making him hold on to her. Numair gently pulled off the sheet she around her, revealing her body. Numair fingered her back gently and kissed her neck. He sat down in the water with her facing him, still kissing her neck. Daine relaxed against him.  
  
Nether of them had any idea that as they were settling in to take a very long romantic bath that Numair's parents and little sister were about to pay them a visit.  
  
* * * (Numair's Father's point of view) * * * * *  
  
Nitasha and Gabriella seem to be just fine, Dicard Draper thought to himself. It was beginning to snow for the second time since they had left the ship to their son's, and brother's, home. I really do hope that Arram is all right. And that he would be so far into studying something that he wouldn't help me translate this book.  
  
Dicard thought about the book again. Given to him by a Gallan villager he had met a while ago. It was written in Gallan and he could not read it. The villager said the girl who had owned this book was killed by bandits when she was twelve. One of the pages, the thirtieth to be exact, had been ripped out. He wished that he could meet the now long dead girl. She was probably about twenty now.  
  
They had now reached his son's house and Nitasha was ordering the servants around. One to take care of the horses, one to go get lunch started, one to unpack their things, and one to help her down from her horse. That as the type of women Nitasha was. Never did anything for herself. She always had to have a servant or slave do it for her. She was like the rest of the Carthaki women. They relayed on money and servants, nothing else.  
  
I opened the door for my wife and daughter and stood aside while they came in. The hose was empty. If he wasn't here Nitasha was probably going to kill herself, and their son. They heard a noise from upstairs and walked up the steps to see if it was him.  
  
They got the biggest surprise when they saw him. Arram wasn't the only one in the bathtub. Nitasha indicated for us to follow her.  
  
'How old is she 12?' she mouthed unhappily.  
  
'Arram is a smart man. He knows what he's doing.' I mouthed back calmly.  
  
'The slut.' Nitasha said under her breath.  
  
'Arram.' Dicard said walking to the door of the privy.  
  
'Father.' He said almost levitating in the air. 'What are you doing here?' The girl behind him blushed.  
  
'I need your help with something.' He replied.  
  
'One minute.' He said.  
  
When they both emerged he was fully dressed, because of his magic, and she had a towel on. She was older than they had thought. She was maybe about seventeen at the most. She was still blushing. She nodded to them and went upstairs. The rest of them went down stairs.  
  
'So how old is your new hobby?' Nitasha asked.  
  
'Is she your servant?' Gabby asked.  
  
'No Gabby.' He replied annoyed. 'She is my fiancée. She's 19, mother.'  
  
'Half your age.' She wasn't that happy.  
  
'Give her a chance.' Dicard said. 'What part of Carthak was she born in?'  
  
'She wasn't born in Carthak.' He said.  
  
'Oh, that makes her so much more respectable, doesn't it?' Nitasha said. Gabby tried not to giggle. Dicard knew that his son was thinking the same thing he was. What did his mother do to Gabby?  
  
'Where was she born?' he asked. Giving his son the usual don't let them bother you look.  
  
'Galla.'  
  
'Can she speak Gallan?' he asked getting excited.  
  
'Fluently.' He said. 'Why?'  
  
'I have a book I need translated.'  
  
'Daine.' He called.  
  
'Coming.' She called back.  
  
The girl came semi-sipping down the stairs.  
  
'Magelet, can you read in Gallan?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah. Why?' she came up behind them. Nitasha glared at the diamond ring on her finger.  
  
'Can you read this?' Dicard asked. 'It was given to me by a Gallan villager. He said the girl had been killed by bandits.'  
  
He took out the book and gave it to her. Just as Diane reached out for it she stopped dead. She looked up at Dicard. No, she thought, this couldn't be. Hakkon, she knew it instantly. It was Hakkon that was selling her things. Who else would be behind this? He was making money off of her childhood, the one that he made horrible. Diane took the book. She looked at it for a second and, knowing no one was going to like what she was about to do, she threw it in the fire.  
  
'What did you do that for?' Nitasha cried.  
  
'That is my book. I can do whatever I want with it.' Daine said. He voice was barely more than a whisper.  
  
Daine walked calmly up the stairs and looked the door to Numair's and her's room. She wanted to kill Hakkon for what he was doing to her. Daine laid down on the bed and began to cry. 


	10. Puppy Talks

Puppy Talks:  
  
Daine refused to come out of her and Numair's room the rest of the day. When Numair went into the room she wouldn't let him touch her or hold her. When she finally fell asleep he put his arm around her and Daine wasn't too happy about it when he woke up. Numair left her up in their room again. As he left he told her that the only way she was getting anything that she wanted was to get up and get it herself. Daine just threw a pillow at him.  
  
'Well, I hope you've changed your mind.' Nitasha said when he sat down.  
  
'Mother, I love her. She's just not in a good mood.' He replied. Neither was he. It was the first time in about forever Daine hadn't tried to cuddle up with him.  
  
'I think she's just being spoiled.' Gabby put in.  
  
'And you're not?' Numair raised and eyebrow.  
  
'Why did she throw her own book in the fire?' Dicard asked his son.  
  
'She apparently knows the person who sold you the book. And she hates him.' Numair said shaking his said.  
  
Just as Nitasha opened her mouth to make another remark Daine came running down the steps fully dressed. She ran out the door and they all heard her say 'aw.'  
  
They walked outside to she Diane standing in front of a man only wearing a loin cloth. She was giggling. Nitasha said something that no one caught.  
  
'Numair come look.' Daine said.  
  
'What is it magelet?' he said. 'Lord Werlyn.' He bowed to the man.  
  
'Da got a puppy.'  
  
Numair could see it clearly now. Daine was holding a small black puppy. It was maybe two months old. Daine was cuddling it against her chest and scratching its ears. The small pup's tail was moving so fast you only saw a small movement of a black blur.  
  
'That pup is not one to cuddle.' The man said looking at his daughter.  
  
'Oh, but Da-'  
  
'No buts Veralidaine.'  
  
'He's so cute.' She said moving the pup so its head was next to her's.  
  
'That is a hunting dog. And as I recall it's your fault that the best hunting dogs in Corus didn't go after a rabbit.' He scolded.  
  
'The poor thing was hurt and that wouldn't be very fair.' She pouted.  
  
'I really don't care.' He frowned.  
  
'Ma, Da's not being very nice.' She complained.  
  
'I don't have to be fair.' He said.  
  
'Do too.'  
  
'Don't argue with me young lady.' Daine didn't like him calling her that very much.  
  
'Both of you stop it.'  
  
Nitasha jumped when she saw a woman who just appeared out of no were behind her. She turned to see a woman wearing a green dress and had very sunny blond hair.  
  
'Werlin leave your daughter alone. Sweet come and put the pup down and get something to eat. You get skinnier ever time I see you. Come on.' She said.  
  
The moment Daine put the puppy down on the ground it took off for a butterfly. Daine and Sarra both laughed at it as it tried to jump only to land on its butt. Then it got up and to chase after it again. Sarra rolled her eyes at it.  
  
'Werlin, make sure it doesn't hurt itself.' She smiled as it walked over to Cloud. Daine came back out to watch how her horse reacted to the pup. The pup let out a small bark and laid half down, looking like he was ready to pounce. Cloud leaned down and snorted making the pup run right back to Werlyn. Daine and Sarra both laughed again.  
  
'Da what are you going to name him?' Daine asked.  
  
'It needs a name?'  
  
'Can I name him, Da? Please.' She asked.  
  
'No. You're going to soften my only hunting dog.' He replied shortly.  
  
Sarra ushered her back inside to get something to eat. They could hear parts of Daine's complaining when Sarra tried to get her to eat.  
  
'Ma I'm not hungry.' She wined  
  
'I hope you don't do this to poor Numair.'  
  
'Numair? Poor?'  
  
'Eat.'  
  
'I'm not hungry I just ate.'  
  
'You did not. You have to be the worst liar I've ever met.'  
  
'But Ma.'  
  
'Eat or I'll have your father take the puppy home.' Sarra warned.  
  
'That's not fair.'  
  
'Will you settle for an apple?'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
Werlyn raised an eyebrow at Numair.  
  
'Does she always do that?' he asked.  
  
'Daine doesn't eat that much in the morning.'  
  
Daine and Sarra came out of the house. Sarra looked pleased, Daine wasn't. Diane picked up the puppy in one arm and bit into the apple. The puppy tried to get some of it too. Daine laughed at it and put it back on the ground.  
  
'Werlyn, she's right the pup needs a name.' Sarra told him.  
  
'I'll name it then.'  
  
'Oh, What?' Daine asked.  
  
'Hunter.' He said shortly.  
  
'That's not a very cute name.' Daine said.  
  
'It's not supposed to be cute.'  
  
'Will both of you stop it already? You sound more like siblings than father and daughter.' Sarra scolded.  
  
'You softened your daughter.' Werlyn told Sarra.  
  
'My daughter?' Sarra raised her eyebrow.  
  
'Fine, OUR daughter.'  
  
Daine smiled up at Numair and leaned against him. She thought that it was quite funny that her mother was scolding her father. Numair put his arm around her waist.  
  
'Sarra, Lord Werlyn, I don't think you've met my parents yet.' Numair interrupted. Daine stepped on his foot. Does he always have to spoil my fun, she thought.  
  
'No we haven't.' Sarra said back to being her sweet kind self.  
  
This is my mother Nitasha Draper and my father Dicard Draper.' He nodded to both of his parents. 'And that is my sister Gabby.'  
  
'Hello.' Numair's family all said.  
  
'Hello.' Sarra replied. Werlyn only nodded his head.  
  
Sarra suddenly looked at her Daughter in a weird way.  
  
'What are you wearing?' she exclaimed.  
  
'Numair's clothes.' She replied sweetly.  
  
'Go put on a dress.' Sarra scolded.  
  
'Okay.' Diane sighed.  
  
'That girl will be the death of me.' Sarra said under her breath.  
  
Numair and Werlyn looked at each other and shrugged. 


	11. Midnight

Midnight:  
  
Numair walked down stairs in to the kitchen. As he lit a candle he stubbed his toe. He let out a curse.  
  
'Dolt.' Someone said from the stairs.  
  
'That is not a real word.'  
  
'Yes it is.' Daine said walking up to him.  
  
'If it's not in the dictionary it's not a real word.'  
  
'It is in the dictionary.' She said innocently.  
  
'Writing it in doesn't count. Plus you didn't even put it in the right spot.' He replied.  
  
Daine laughed and put a strawberry in his mouth. Numair picked her up and set her on the counter. He drew a line from her lips, in between her breast, and down her stomach. Daine's heart skipped a beat and her breathing slowed.  
  
'You know what I love about you?' he whispered.  
  
'Um, what?' she asked.  
  
'You're sweet, gentle, young, innocent.' He whispered against her neck. He kissed her neck gently.  
  
'Do you really think that or did you just realize that we're both awake enough for you to bed me?' she asked pulling away.  
  
'Both.' He replied.  
  
Numair caught her eyes and kissed her. Daine leaned right into the kiss and allowed him to push all the passion he could into it. Numair picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist with he arms around his neck. Numair grabbed a bar of chocolate and carried her up to their room.  
  
Numair laid Daine down on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and her nightgown. Daine blushed when he laid down next to her and let her fingers run over his muscles. She realized that she was trembling slightly, but not as much as she used to. Numair kissed her neck and the area above her chest. He gently pulled off her breast band and rolled on top of her. He kissed her breast and worked his way down to her stomach. He gently slid off her loincloth with his fingers and then pulled off his own. Daine let out a small whimper.  
  
'Sh.' He whispered. 'Don't wake our parents.'  
  
Numair thrust himself into her body making Daine tremble uncontrollably. She laid her hands on his chest and he brushed a lock of hair form her face. He smiled down at her and rolled over next to her. He was lying on his side next to her and he pulled her over so she was facing him. She was trembling even harder by then. Numair kissed her lips and smiled. He moved her so he could kiss her breast with out moving, something he liked very much.  
  
When Numair realized she was trembling really hard he let go of her. They both heard movement below them. Numair put his finger against her lips. They both stayed completely still until who ever it was fell back asleep. Numair smiled at her.  
  
'Go to sleep magelet.' He whispered. 'I think I wore you out a little to much.'  
  
Daine barely heard the rest of his sentence because she was already falling asleep. 


	12. Hate and Hurt

Hate and Hurt:  
  
Sarra walked downstairs and sighed. It was wonderful to wake up like this. Knowing that in a couple of hours your daughter would be up, you would get her to eat breakfast, sent her to do her morning chores and then help plan her wedding to the man she adored.  
  
Numair's parents and Weiryn were already awake. They were waiting in complete silence for their child to wake up so they would have someone to talk to. Sarra smiled and remembered when she found she was to have Weiryn's child. Then she had Daine and she fell head over heels for them both. They are her life the thing she never wanted to change. Now her daughter was getting married. It was the best thing to ever happen to Daine. Then they would have children and their children would have more children. The cycle would for forever. Sarra would be there through it all. He great-great-great-great-great grandchild would know the story of Daine and Numair and all of their other relatives. Daine and Numair would become gods after they died and Sarra would never have to let go of her daughter or son-in-law.  
  
'Good morning all.' Sarra said. Weiryn looked up and gave her a soft smile. He really wasn't a morning person so it didn't bother her that much.  
  
'I see your daughter is still in bed.' He said.  
  
'A simple good morning Sarra, would do dear.' Sarra replied.  
  
'Just a comment.'  
  
'I'll wake her up in a while.' Sarra said. 'Are you hungry?'  
  
'Yes Sarra.' Weiryn replied teasing her.  
  
'You sound like your daughters mage.' Sarra teased back. Weiryn made a face at her. 'Come to think of it I'll wake her now.'  
  
'I better get Arram too.' Nitasha said.  
  
'How about we all go and wake them up. I'm sure they'd like that.' Sarra said cheerfully. She wanted Weiryn to get used to having to be around Numair's parents. Both men nodded ad followed them.  
  
They walked up the stairs to the young couple's room. Sarra opened the door as quietly as she could. She let a soft smile spread across her face when she saw that Daine was cuddled in the arms of her fiancé. They looked so sweet together. She decided to wake them up nicely sense they seemed to be content to just sleep in each other's arms all day. She opened the blinds to one of the windows so that light shown on the couple. Nitasha gasped slightly.  
  
Sarra turned to see a very unhappy look on Weiryn's face and Nitasha looked like she would love to scream. Daine whimpered in her sleep and moved closer to Numair. When Sarra looked over at them she saw why everyone was so unhappy.  
  
The blanket that covered them both only covered their bottom halves of their bodies. Nether of them was wearing anything. Sarra to tried not to gasp. Luckily she was able to give Weiryn a don't-you-touch-him look before he tried to kill Numair. The mage's eyes slowly opened at the movement of his lover.  
  
'Daine?' he whispered. He opened his eyes to a bright light and the fact that his fiancé was still asleep. Wonderful, he thought, I just got up for nothing. Numair rolled over and saw both of their parents standing there. Oh, well at least they've both seen us in bed together, he thought bitterly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Well at least we knew who's idea this all is.' Nitasha said. Numair let out a small groan form beside his mother. This was beginning to fell like it would go on for hours. He was going to kill Daine when she got up. How come she still got to sleep?  
  
'Mother.' He groaned. 'I told you it was my idea.'  
  
'Well it was surely your idea to marry a slut.' Nitasha replied. Numair sat up strait. What did his mother just say?'  
  
'Take that back.' Weiryn threatened. 'My daughter hasn't slept with ever court lady in Tortall.'  
  
'I should take that back! How dare you insult my son? He is a greatly-'  
  
'Mother!' Numair cut in. 'Daine is not a slut. And I probably have slept with mostly every court lady in Tortall. But I love Daine. I want to be with her the rest of my life. Do we all have to have a problem with that?' He asked standing up.  
  
'Yes!' Nitasha cried.  
  
'No.' Sarra said. 'He's right Weiryn you know he is. He was in the prophecy. You can't change the fact that they have a love that no one can break. Just like we do.' Sarra sat down on Weiryn's lap. She looked him in the eye.  
  
'I guess I can't take back the fact that I told you you could marry her. Fine. You win, but if she gets pregnant-'  
  
'She won't' Numair said, just a little to quickly.  
  
'Are you saying you don't want grand children?' Sarra asked the god.  
  
'Not now.' Weiryn apparently realized that saying his daughter wasn't allowed to get pregnant was a bad thing to do in front of Sarra.  
  
'I'm with him.' Numair replied when Sarra looked at him.  
  
'Oh, go wake up Daine.' Sarra told him.  
  
'Yes madam'. Numair bowed to her. Sarra shook her head. That mage is to perfect for her, she told Weiryn mind to mind.  
  
Scary isn't it, Weiryn replied.  
  
No, it's wonderful. 


	13. Lessons

Lessons:  
  
Numair sat down on his favorite chair and picked up a book. His father and Daine's father were both reading. His mother was embroidering a piece of cloth and Sarra was nowhere to be seen. Daine came running down the steps followed by Hunter. The pup tried to jump off of the second to last step and ended up falling on the last step. Daine giggled and jumped onto the chair with Numair. Hunter, who hadn't seen her do this, just kept running strait.  
  
'I think he's broken Da.' Daine laughed.  
  
'What are you doing to my poor dog?' Weiryn asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
'Do you mind moving magelet?' Numair asked.  
  
'Oh, Numair, I'm sorry.' She was still laughing as she settled down in his lap. Numair propped his feet up on the ottoman and let her snuggle while he read.  
  
'Numair will you start a fire, please?'  
  
'Yes magelet.' Numair flicked his index finger at the fireplace and instantly flames appeared. Daine cuddled closer to his chest inspit the warmth of the fire.  
  
'Thank you.' She whispered. Nitasha looked up. It sounded as if she was already half asleep in her son's arms.  
  
'Go get your book and slate.' Numair said, 'It's been weeks sense you've had a lesson.'  
  
'So?' Daine complained.  
  
'Veralidaine.' Weiryn warned.  
  
'Fine.' She whispered. Numair kissed her hair.  
  
Daine trudged up the stairs to get the book Numair had gotten for her about a month ago. He meant to have her take lessons but every time he tried Daine would think of something else for them to do. Hunter came bonding out of the kitchen door and up the stairs to follow Diane. Sarra came to the doorway following the pup. They all heard Daine squeak. About thirty seconds later she came back down holding a book and a small blackboard. She handed them to Numair and kept running, Hunter close on her heels. Daine got ahead of the pup and settled back into her spot on the chair with Numair before Hunter came back into the room. The pup didn't even look around before it ran up the stairs. Both Daine and Sarra broke into laughter.  
  
'The poor thing.' Sarra managed to say. Her comment only made Daine laugh even harder.  
  
Numair handed Daine her slate, which had a math problem on it.  
  
'Do I have to do math?' Daine said. She settled herself against his chest and gently rested her forehead against his neck.  
  
'Yes.' He said simply. Daine could feel his heart beat and at the same time she could feel him breathing and talking. She trembled a bit. Numair felt her do so and leaned back in the chair pulling her with him.  
  
'You're not being very much fun.' She pouted.  
  
'X+7=13.' He replied. 'What does x equal?'  
  
'Um... Five!' She said.  
  
'Good. Now what would it equal id I said x wasn't equal to five?'  
  
'Um.. four?' she replied innocently.  
  
'How about we do grammar instead?' Numair asked pulling out her grammar book.  
  
'That's a sounds goods.' Daine said. Numair cave her the usual that's-not- funny look making her laugh.  
  
'Read.' He said handing her a fairy tale book. Daine laughed even harder.  
  
'I wants to go swimming.' She sighed against his neck. 'Likes we's useds toes when you taughtes me abouts the oceanes.'  
  
'It's to cold.' H replied. 'And stop that.'  
  
'You're a black robe mage make it warmer.'  
  
'Do I look like a god to you?' he asked. 'No offense lord Weiryn.' He said. Daine's father just shook his head.  
  
'Yes you do.' Daine said sweetly. Numair smiled at her and kissed her sweetly. Daine giggled.  
  
'Please. I wants to learns to skate's.' Daine said sweetly.  
  
"I'll dump you out in the snow.' He said coldly. Sarra laughed so hard she cried. Nitasha looked like she would like to kill herself.  
  
'Please teach me how to skate.' Daine asked laughing.  
  
'Fine, get your coat.' He sighed as Diane got up. He heard her let out a small 'eep'. She apparently fell over something. Sarra rolled her eyes,  
  
'I don't think she's graceful enough to learn to skate.' Sarra told Numair.  
  
'That's what I thought when I taught her to dance.' He replied.  
  
'Okay.' Daine said bonding down stairs happily.  
  
Numair got up with a sigh. He grabbed his cloak and began to follow the already skipping girl out of the house.  
  
'Nice to see you're on a good mood.' He said closing the door.  
  
Sarra laughed when she heard him.  
  
'They're so sweet together.' She said sitting next to Weiryn.  
  
'It's good to see someone is trying to get your daughter to act her age.' Nitasha replied.  
  
'It's nice to see your son isn't bedding her.' Sarra replied. She felt bad inside about saying that. She liked Numair, and was glad he was Daine's true love.  
  
Outside they heard Numair yell, Daine laugh, and then screech. She ran by the window laughing followed by Numair who threw a snow ball at her. Weiryn shook his head and went back to his book. 


	14. Ice and Water

Ice and Water:  
  
Numair dropped down on the bed. Daine had kept him out for nearly four hours. Until Numair realized that she too was cold and dragged her back in. She curled up in a ball next to him making sure she could fell the heat off of his body. Numair realized she was still cold and pulled her off of the bed. Their parents were all asleep. He turned on the water in the tub and set her on the counter.  
  
'This is what you get for making me stay out in the snow for four hours.' He told her undoing her dress.  
  
'Four and a half.' She replied shivering even more than she was, 'and what do I get? Bedded?'  
  
'No, you're taking your bath by yourself. I have work to do.'  
  
'You're no fun.' She gave him a pouted look.  
  
Numair finished undressing her and lifted her into the bathtub. He kissed her hair and walked into their bedroom. With a sigh he sat down at his desk to write a letter to Jon. He more than likely had something for him to do by now, if not more than just one. He started his letter and heard a large splash form the tub. What is she doing, he thought.  
  
Numair walked quickly into the bathroom to see Diane lifting a very wet Hunter out of the tub. She was laughing so hard that there were tears on her cheeks already. Numair shook his head and went back to his letter. He heard Daine get out of the tub and then heard her laugh at the pup again. He turned just in time to watch her come out of the bathroom with only a towel on. In her arms she had another towel that apparently held Hunter. She opened the door just as her father was coming up the steps.  
  
'Good I was looking for him.' He said. 'Why is he wet?'  
  
'He fell in the tub.' Daine laughed.  
  
'The things you've already done to this poor dog.' The god shook his head and walked back down stairs.  
  
Daine closed the door and saw Numair at his desk. She walked over to him and put her arms around him resting against the back of his head. She leaned down and kissed his neck gently.  
  
'Change your mind yet?' She whispered.  
  
'Go finish your bath and find out.' He replied barely paying attention to her.  
  
'Fine.' She sighed.  
  
Daine finished her bath in about ten minutes when she was done she walked out to get clean clothes and saw Numair laying in bed with a book.  
  
'Finally.' He said putting down the book.  
  
'I thought you didn't want to have sex.' She said moving back.  
  
'I never said that.' He flicked a bit of magic at her forcing her to move to the bed. 'Besides,' he whispered pulling off her towel, 'It would be a shame to make you put on clothes if I'm just going to take them off again.'  
  
Daine picked up the towel and teasing him she ran back into the bathroom. She closed the door and leaned against it. She could feel Numair trying to open it. She laughed and tried to keep him out, but he was a lot stronger than her. He grabbed the towel she had put back around herself and threw it out the door. Making so she couldn't escape he block the door. Numair pulled off his own clothes and pulled her close. Diane melted at the touch of his skin pressed against her. Numair made it so she couldn't even move against him.  
  
'Will you come quietly now?' He teased. Diane gasped for air. Numair had never push so much passion into something before now. He lifted her on into his arms and carried her back to the bed. Numair laid her down and pined her there.  
  
'Are we going to try to run away?' He whispered. Daine could fell his hands move to places he had never put them. Across her chest, down her stomach, and he moved his left hand so it was in between her thighs.  
  
'No.' She gasped. 'Numair.'  
  
Numair leaned down and kissed her breast. His hands rubbed the sides of her body. Daine couldn't breathe and tried to get air back into her lungs, but every time she did Numair forced even more passion into the way he was kissing her body. He kissed a line down her stomach and looked back up at her. He kissed her neck and leaned down so his lips rested against her ear. His breathing was ragged.  
  
'Is this enough 'cuddling' for you.' He teased. Daine could barely even nod.  
  
Numair kissed her neck next to her ear. He chuckled and thrusted into her body. Diane gasped gently. Numair groaned with happiness. He loved making her tremble and gasp. And just the fact that she couldn't breathe was enough for him. He let himself finger her breast and stomach. Her skin was the softest he had ever felt. Numair thought about what her father had said. Maybe it was true, but all that mattered to him was that Diane was the one he bedded every night of the rest of his life. He could stop himself form wanting to have her like this every hour of the day. He looked back down at his fiancé and thrusted again. Daine gasped his name; he leaned down and kissed her breast.  
  
Their lovemaking went on for nearly three hours. Daine about fell asleep toward the end. Numair let her go and pulled her close so she could cuddle with him. He paled with her hair, entwining his fingers and running his hands through her curls.  
  
'Sweet dreams my love.' He whispered as she fell into a deep sleep. Daine's only reaction was to move even closer to him.  
  
Numair looked down at the girl that was cuddled with him. Her hair went half way down her back. Her head was rested on his chest, her right hand on his left shoulder. He lips were parted gently and he could fell air from her mouth gently running across his chest. He smiled and he tried as hard as he could not to wake her from her slumber to make love to her for another three hours. He kissed her parted lips one last time making her whimper in her sleep. He chuckled and rested against the pillows behind him for a very good night sleep, with dreams full of Daine, Daine, and more of Daine.  
  
Numair let out a sigh as he too fell fast asleep images of Daine were already coming to him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Will I hope you liked it! Seeing as you've all been bugging me to update. The next chapter should be up this weekend. A very different dream that Numair has in is lust for Daine... yah okay. Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter! These are the only people I have reviews for right now! If you haven't yet then go do so and I shall thank you when I get it..  
  
Forgoing: Thank you for your support! And I don't believe you are a bitch...  
  
Ally: I don't really have anything to thank you for, but as an answer to your question, TP doesn't say they die.  
  
Crazyhorsegirl88: I just fell like putting you on here for your help and the fact that we were talking about that yesterday.  
  
Thank you to everyone else that has review! Your names will be at the end of the story, when I actually fell like writing personal thank yous.....  
  
Numair's Angel 


	15. Between Mother and Daughter

Between Mother and Daughter:  
  
Diane woke up earlier than she thought. It was just after dawn when Diane finally got up. She could hear her mother down stairs; she was arguing with one of the servants. Daine smiled, she had never heard her mother boss someone other than her around. When she walked into the kitchen her mother was scolding the cook.  
  
'I have never, nor will never, ever want to see this for breakfast.' Sarra was saying.  
  
'But, my lady, Lady Draper-' the cook tried to tell her.  
  
'I don't care. Fix eggs, ham and toast.' The cook nodded and walked away.  
  
'Are you actually scolding someone other than me?' Daine asked.  
  
'I should scold you too for that comment.' He mother gave her a not funny look.  
  
'Oh, but Ma.' Daine put on her best I'm-you-sweet-little-girl look.  
  
'Don't give me that look. Are you hungry?' Sarra turned to the stove.  
  
'Will you even listen if I say no?' Daine said sitting on the counter.  
  
'Um, No.' Sarra turned with a smile. 'Off the counter.'  
  
'Numair lets me.' Daine began, knowing she wasn't going to win.  
  
'Well you do a lot of things with Numair don't you?' Sarra replied. Daine blushed and got off the counter.  
  
'Very funny Ma.' She muttered.  
  
'Here eat it all.' Sarra set a plate of eggs, ham and toast in front of her. Daine sighed mentally. Nothing would ever change her mother, not even becoming a goddess.  
  
Hunter came bounding into the kitchen and skidded to a stop next to the stove. Sarra looked back at the doorway and gave him a piece of ham. Daine smiled and Sarra put a finger to her lips. Both women tried not to giggle as a very happy Hunter ate his treat. Weiryn came into the kitchen just as Hunter finished. He looked at Hunter suspiciously and looked at his daughter.  
  
'Veralidaine, what did you give him?' He asked.  
  
'Nothing.' She replied. 'I swear.'  
  
'Are you lying?' He raised an eyebrow.  
  
'No!' She cried.  
  
'About what.' A very not awake Numair came to the door.  
  
'He thinks I gave Hunter something.' She replied.  
  
'She probably did.' Numair said.  
  
'I didn't!' She wasn't happy, 'Ma!'  
  
'Oh, Weiryn I gave Hunter a piece of ham. Stop picking on your daughter.' She set two more plates of food on the table.  
  
Numair sat down next to Daine and put his arm around her. Weiryn didn't look pleased by the fact that Daine was content to have him wrap her up in his arms. Then again, she did a lot of things he didn't like. Like tell dogs not to hunt, sleep with the mage, baby wolfs.  
  
'Done.' Daine said getting up. 'I'm going outside.'  
  
'To the barn to take care of that horse you begged me for.' Sarra replied.  
  
'I was going to the barn anyway.'  
  
'Don't you have things to do too?' Sarra looked at Numair.  
  
'Surprisingly no.' He replied. 'I'll go with Daine.'  
  
'Last one out is a rotten egg.' Daine called.  
  
'Nice analogy,' Numair muttered.  
  
'See Weiryn, they're perfect for each other. Just like the prophecy said.' Sarra told the god.  
  
'That's why I don't like him. Something happens to him and she'll never be happy again.' The god sighed. He pulled her into his lap.  
  
'That's why you're always so over protective.' Sarra teased 'You don't want her hurt.  
  
'I'm her father, I'm I supposed to want her hurt.' He looked at her. Sarra kissed him.  
  
'Admit it, you like him.' She smiled.  
  
'Sadly.'  
  
Sarra laughed and got up to do the dishes. Weiryn was just going to have to live with the fact that he actually likes someone other than Daine and me.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Daine ran into the barn and shut the door behind her. Hearing Numair coming behind her, she ran up into the loft and hit there. She shed her winter jacket and undid a couple of ties on her dress.  
  
'Okay you win. Come here.' Daine looked over the edge to see Numair taking off his robe and his shirt. She didn't respond. 'I know you're in here.' He teased.  
  
Daine moved to the corner of the loft and stayed completely quiet. She heard Numair walk around to all of the stales and sigh. Numair looked up above him and he knew where she was. He magically locked the door to the ban and walked up the stairs. He tried to be quiet. Looking around he didn't see her. He turned his back and heard something make a small move. He walked to the back of the loft acting like he was still looking for her. He knew where she was now. He walked around so she couldn't see him. Daine couldn't move or else her find her. Out of now where Numair grabbed her from behind. She tired not to screech when he tickled her. Numair tickled her for a few minutes than pinned her to the ground.  
  
'You've been a very bad girl.' He whispered against her ear. Diane let out a small whimper. His hands moved up her skirts. 'What should we do about that?'  
  
Numair undid her ties with a smile. Suddenly the doors opened. Numair magiced on his shirt and picking her up he began to tickle her. Weiryn walked into the barn looking unhappy. Daine wiggled out of Numair grip and laughing she ran down the stairs. She hid behind her father.  
  
'What are you two doing?' HE asked when Numair who was also laughing came to the stairs.  
  
'Tickling your daughter.' He replied thought his laughter. Weiryn shook his head.  
  
'You two amaze me.' 


	16. Library

Library:  
  
Numair seemed to be restless the rest of the day. As they were walking out of the barn Daine promised him that she'd make this morning up to him. His parents still refused to like her. It was starting to drive him mad. His parents couldn't find a single good thing in her. Gabby thought she was spoiled and refused o realize that she was the one that was soiled. His mother thought she was a slut who wanted his money. If his father had something against Daine he hadn't said anything else. Numair looked over at his father, who was in his workroom with him. Turning back to his book he asked him.  
  
'Father what do you think of Daine?' He asked.  
  
'She's smart, pretty, kind.' He replied.  
  
'You didn't finish.' Numair turned to look at his father.  
  
'She seems like there is nothing to put her in a bad mood.' He replied. 'I've never met anyone like that.'  
  
'Unless one of the animals dies or you say they're not important. Then you get to watch her cry.' Numair said.  
  
'And she knows that's they way to get what she wants.' Dicard smiled. Daine seemed like that kind of girl. She had every thing that she wanted, but a present now and then wouldn't hurt her.  
  
'Or you feel really bad.' Numair shook his head. 'She doesn't really cry to get what she wants though.'  
  
'I doubt that.' Dicard replied.  
  
'Unless she's trying to get you to let her keep an animal or get a puppy.'  
  
'Ha, you're kidding.' Dicard looked up at his son.  
  
'You can't get her into a dress, because about ten seconds later she gets bored and wants to go outside or into the woods.' Numair shook his head. 'She's nothing like Gabby and her friends.'  
  
'Thank the gods.' Dicard muttered. Numair laughed. He knew that his father thought Gabby was spoiled and his mother was over bearing. 'I don't think I could stand another one.'  
  
'Numair,' Daine called.  
  
'oh, no,' He said under his breath.  
  
'What?'  
  
'you know how I told you she only tries to get certain things?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Well you about to see what I meant.'  
  
'Numair.' Daine came to the door.  
  
'Yes Magelet.' He replied.  
  
'Can we pretty please get a puppy?' Daine looked as sweet as she could. Dicard tried not to laugh. His son was right. Daine wanted one thing and one thing only, a puppy.  
  
'No.' He replied.  
  
'Why?' Diane pouted. Numair looked up at her.  
  
'Because then you'll want a kitten, then a tiger, than a wolf, then something else. No.'  
  
'Oh, but I promise I only want a puppy.'  
  
'That's what you said when I let you keep kit.'  
  
'That's different!' Daine replied, her sweetness had instantly faded away.  
  
'Is not.' Numair muttered.  
  
'Fine be that way.' Daine stormed up to bed.  
  
'She's a hand full.' Dicard laughed.  
  
'She'll be fine in five minutes.' Numair sighed.  
  
'I still think you should seriously consider marrying her.' Nitasha said coming in.  
  
'I already have mother.'  
  
'She's so spoiled.' Gabby said, making sure to hold so for a while.  
  
'Compared to you?' Numair asked.  
  
'She is.' Gabby stuck out her tongue.  
  
'Gabby, you do realize that you're the biggest spoiled brat that ever lived.'  
  
'Mother!' Gabby cried.  
  
'Arram, you are making a huge mistake. Have you realized that.' Nitasha said. 'You're about to throw away your entire future, with her.' She sounded disgusted.  
  
'Mother, if you have a problem with Daine then leave. I don't care if you come to the wedding or not. I love and I'm marrying her, weather you like it or not.'  
  
Gabby's and Nitasha's mouths opened. Numair stormed out of the workroom. He didn't care that Diane was kind of mad at her. He was going to bed her just because it was going to bug his mother. 


	17. Don't Listen

Don't listen:  
  
Numair stormed into his room and took off his shirt. Daine was in the dressing room, he could hear her. Numair picked up one of the vases and threw it against the wall. Daine let out a small scream. She came out of the dressing room looking quite shaken.  
  
'Numair!' She gasped, 'What's wrong?' Diane put her hand on his cheek. She could feel how angry he was.  
  
'Don't tell my mother and sister they can come to the wedding. My father can come, but not them.'  
  
'Numair, clam down.' Daine said gently. 'Come take a bath with me. It'll make you fell better.'  
  
Numair let her lead him into the bathroom. She undid her clothes and his shirt. She kissed him and turned on the water. She put in some bubbles. Out of no were Numair picked her up and set her in the tub. He said down with a sigh in between her legs. Daine wrapped her arms and legs around him, hoping to get him to clam down.  
  
'What's wrong?' She whispered.  
  
'My mother thinks you're a slut; my sister thinks you're spoiled. I just want to marry you, be the father of your children and be happy.' Numair rested back against her. ' My mother has other ideas.'  
  
Diane kissed his neck. She rested her chin against his neck. He was unhappy. She know that she wanted to have his children and that she was always going to be happy. Daine looked at the ring on her finger. She looked back at Numair. He was unhappy, if there was nothing she could do than this was it.  
  
'Numair, I don't think we should get married.' She whispered.  
  
'No,' Numair said. 'We should. Don't let my mother bother you too. She's not allowed to come. We're going to get married, have children and be happy forever. I'll marry you, I don't care what anybody says or does. You're mine and you always will be.'  
  
'We just won't listen.' Daine said.  
  
'We'll never listen.' Numair murmured kissing her. 'Lets go prove that.'  
  
Numair pulled her out of the tub and to the bed. He laid her down. Daine automatically lost her breath. It was going to be a very long night. 


	18. For Dreams

For Dreams:  
  
Numair woke up the next morning and yawned. He opened his eyes and sat up. Wait a minute, he thought, this isn't the tower. Numair had awoken in a clearing in the woods. The bed he was in was draped with white silk and the bedding was white on a goose down mattress. There was a small stream near by, he could hear it. Birds chirped overhead and Numair realized that it was spring. I must be dreaming, he thought. Then he saw something that made him realize he was really dreaming.  
  
'Good morning.' Daine said cheerfully.  
  
'Good morning.' Numair said entranced.  
  
Daine was wearing only a breast band and a skirt that looked like she had just thrown together a bunch of old fabric scraps. Her hair was perfectly brushed and curled. Her lips were redder than usual and her eyes were even prettier, if that was possible. She walked up to the end of the bed and smiled at him.  
  
'You can close your mouth now.' She giggled.  
  
'Please tell me I'm not dream.' Numair said. He reached out and touched her face. Daine laid her hand over his and moved it so his fingers brushed her lips. Daine kissed his fingers.  
  
'Why would you think that?' She whispered.  
  
'Because last I remember you said you weren't going to let me stay in bed with you all day.' Numair replied.  
  
'That's when you were dreaming!' Daine laughed. Her laugh was gentle now and more soothing. 'Why would I ever say something so funny?'  
  
'I can't believe this.' He whispered to himself. 'The next time I see Ganel I'll hug him.'  
  
'What's that Master Salamin?' Daine was laying next to him now. 'I thought you wanted to make love to me.' She was playfully fingering his chest now. 'Are you?'  
  
'Yes.' Numair was so entranced by her new attitude that he didn't even know what she said until she laid down and put her arms round his neck. 'Are you sure?'  
  
'Why wouldn't I be?' She giggled. 'I've wanted this just as much as you.'  
  
Thank the gods, Numair thought leaning down to kiss her neck. Numair didn't think that it was possible to get someone's clothes off so fast. He usually took a while to take off Daine's because he loved to make her tremble. He found himself on his back when he finished with her clothes. Daine was undoing his breaches. She kissed his shoulder and neck. Numair was trying really hard not to jump up and down excitedly like a little child. Numair closed his eyes in content.  
  
'Numair!' Daine's voice cut threw his head. He sat up. Daine was standing in the path to the clearing...and lying next to him. 'How dare you!'  
  
'But...that's you.' Numair said dumbfounded. 'And...you're you.' Daine spotted the her on the bed with him. 'That means there's two of you. Or one evil you.' The Daine next to him laughed.  
  
'I'm not an evil her.' She said putting her hand on his cheek. 'I'm the part of her that wants to do this just as bad as you do.'  
  
'I have never-' The Daine on the path started.  
  
'I'm living proof that you do.' The other one replied.  
  
'Get away from my fiancé.' Diane told...herself.  
  
'Our fiancé.' The Daine in bed said. 'So I can have sex with him if I want.'  
  
'Numair!' Diane cried.  
  
'Okay, Magelet...' He began  
  
'Yes...'the one on the bed said.  
  
'Not you. Daine, the one still standing, come here. I've got a way to solve this.' Numair said.  
  
'Numair Salamin, I am NOT letting you bed both of us at once.'  
  
'Why? There's only one of you.'  
  
Daine walked over to him and pinched him. Numair closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back in the tower. Diane was glaring at him.  
  
'It was a dream.' He replied to her look.  
  
'I can't believe that you would think, that even in a dream, I would do that.' Daine kicked him.  
  
'Is it beat up on your fiancé night?' He asked rubbing his leg.  
  
'No it's kill the ones who dream things the shouldn't.' She replied rolling over so her back was to him.  
  
'That was a sign of deep love you know.' He said closing his eyes.  
  
'For a scholar that's a really bad excuse.' Daine replied annoyed. 


	19. Leave Us

Leave us:  
  
Numair woke up the next day and looked at the girl besides him. No, he thought, that's wrong. Daine's not a girl, she a women. She's my woman at that. She's my Magelet, my Daine, my wife, my lover, my everything. He heard his mother yell at some poor person down stairs. Yelling at the servants' against, Numair rolled his eyes. He was surprised when Daine's father yelled back. They must be fighting, he realized. Numair got out of bed and grabbed a shirt. Daine and him agreed to not have sex last night. He leaned against the wall with his father. Weiryn did not look happy with his mother. His mother was screaming her head off. Numair motioned for his father and Sarra to follow him to his work room.  
  
'What's with them?' He asked. Sarra magiced a plate of food. The toe older adults sat down.  
  
'You're mother called Daine a slut again.' His father shook his head.  
  
'And Weiryn didn't take it all that well.' Sarra ended. Suddenly Numair heard his mother say something he didn't like.  
  
'You!' She screamed. The three ran out of the workroom. Nitasha had turned on to Daine. 'This is all your fault.'  
  
'What? What's going on?' Daine asked concerned.  
  
'Don't act innocent. If you wouldn't of seduced my son-'  
  
She reached and slapped Daine. Daine put her hand to her cheek surprised. Weiryn went right to the rescue of his daughter. Numair grabbed Daine out of his mother's reach.  
  
'I thought we had this talk.' He suddenly got taller and his voice deeper. Now he looked like a god. A really angry one at that. 'My daughter is not the slut yours is. And if you ever say that my daughter is a slut I'll make sure you regret it.'  
  
'Oh, and what will you do?' Nitasha mocked.  
  
'I'm a god.' Weiryn replied. 'I can do to you what ever I want to.'  
  
'Well do us a favor and make it so your daughter doesn't have sex with my son.' Nitasha yelled pointing at Daine.  
  
'Gladly.'  
  
Weiryn pointed at Numair. Numair clutched his chest and sat down on the step behind the one he was once standing on. Daine looked at her father horrified and suddenly Numair disappeared. Daine looked at the stop where he used to be horrified. She looked over at her father who only had pride in his eyes and he was looking at he spot like it was nothing. He caught Daine's eye and gave her a look. Daine couldn't read it but her mother did. She let her self smile a bit and nodded. Nitasha looked angrier than ever.  
  
'You...you...' She could barely say anything to the god. 'Keep your bastard away from my son!'  
  
She pointed her finger at Daine. Suddenly Daine felt like a knife had just gone through her chest. She looked down and there was no blood anywhere on her dress. She felt every thing blur and voices; she didn't know who's they belonged to, though. Diane felt herself moving, like someone was holding her. Some more yell and then she felt a familiar touch, Numair. He was holding her and yelling at his mother. She could hear him clearly. He gave her over to someone else and got up. She heard him say something horrible.  
  
'Mother, if you think that I'm just going to stand here and listen to this you're wrong. I'm sick of you and Gabby controlling every thing. And now you're hurting the women I love. Yes, love, get over it. If you can't stand it than...'  
  
'Don't even say it Arram.' Nitasha stopped him 'I don't want to stay.'  
  
The rest of the day was a blur to Daine. Even the time she was conscious. She felt Numair, then people she knew but didn't recognize. Then she and Numair were alone. He was fingering her face, rubbing her back, asking her to be okay, and telling her he loved her more than life. She was lying in his arms the rest of the day and then fell into a deep sleep that night. The next morning when she woke up she felt so much better. She could see and hear every thing clearly. She lifted her head and realized it wasn't heavy anymore.  
  
'Numair!' She called. He came rushing in to make sure she was okay.  
  
'What is it sweet?' He sat down next to her.  
  
'Can you get me something to eat?' she pouted at him. 'I'm really hungry.'  
  
'Any thing you wish.' He laughed, surprised by her request.  
  
'Cookies?!' Daine asked.  
  
'How about something healthy?' Numair replied smiling.  
  
'But you said I could have what ever I wished.' Daine went back to her pouted look.  
  
'Wish, sweet, wish.' He corrected. 'Fine, but your mother won't like this.'  
  
'Thank you.' Daine kissed his cheek.  
  
'Your mother's really not to like this.' Numair shook his head and walked out.  
  
Diane giggled and heard him in the kitchen. Then she heard her mother tell him not to spoil lunch and to get out. She then heard him telling her it was Diane who wanted them and that she was awake and hungry. Daine pouted when she heard her mother tell him he could have something healthy. She heard Numair give in and say that Diane wasn't going to be all that happy about it, and her mother laughed. Numair came up with some cut up fruit.  
  
'Told you.' He said sitting down next to her.  
  
'What's in it?' Diane asked.  
  
'Don't be picky.' Numair grumbled while Diane giggled. Then in a regular voice he said, 'Grapes, bananas, apples and strawberries.'  
  
'Yum.' Daine opened her moth so he could feed her. Numair sighed and feed her. When it was gone Daine didn't look all that happy. 'Is that all?'  
  
'Lunch is soon anyway.' Numair kissed her. Diane smiled up at him.  
  
'I love you.' She whispered. She rubbed her nose against him and smiled when he frowned.  
  
'I love you too.' Numair sighed. 'Don't do that, though.'  
  
'Boy, you don't like a lot of things I do.' Daine laughed.  
  
'It makes my nose itch.' He replied. Numair raised his eyebrow when she laughed.  
  
'Only you.' She said still giggling.  
  
'Will you two be alright?' Sarra came to the door with Weiryn behind her.  
  
'We have to leave sooner than we thought.' Weiryn put in.  
  
'I can watch over her.' Numair said ruffling Diane's hair. Daine glared at him.  
  
'I'll keep Numair out of trouble.' She promised.  
  
'Be good.' Sarra kissed both of their foreheads. Weiryn kissed Diane's.  
  
'Stay out of trouble, both of you.' They both vanished. Daine got out of bed and walked out of the room.  
  
'Where do you think you're going?' Numair asked following her. Diane looked back at him and just kept walking.  
  
'To get some cookies.' She replied. Numair rolled his eyes. 


	20. Sugar

Sugar:  
  
Numair finished the book he was reading and walked down to the kitchen. He had one thing on his mind and he didn't fell like not getting it. He saw Daine in the kitchen making cookies. He smiled and shook his head. He had never seen a girl who rarely ate eat sweets so happily. You would think someone like that would be health conscious. She had eaten the rest of the ones in the jar about an hour ago and wasn't to pleased when the five that were left vanished. Numair had teased her and reminded her that her mother had said no cookies until after dinner. Being Diane she automatically had to go against what she was told and she was now in the process of making more. The entire house smelled good.  
  
'I thought you had giving up.' Numair said. This was the fifth batch she had tried.  
  
'They came out right this time!' Daine had defiantly had enough sugar for the day. She was spinning in circles as she talked to him.  
  
'Do you think you've had enough sugar?' Numair stopped her from spinning so she wouldn't pass out.  
  
'No!' Daine jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
'Well I guess I'll just have to wear you out.' He grinned. Daine started laughing and didn't stop for almost five minutes. 'I'm never letting you have sugar again.'  
  
'Sorry...I...hehehehe...can't...cookies...' Daine laughed so hard she began to cry.  
  
'How many have you had?' Numair cried.  
  
'I donno.' Diane smiled at him.  
  
'I think I know why your mother said no cookies.' He told her. Daine started spinning again.  
  
'It's her medicine.' Sarra came up behind him. 'It doesn't mix that well with all that sugar.'  
  
'I noticed.' Numair said raising an eyebrow at the spinning Daine. She collapsed in giggles on the floor.  
  
'That is one of the many reason I never let her have candy as a child.' Numair opened his moth angry.  
  
'Can't afford candy my butt Diane.' He said. Daine just continued laughing. Sarra rolled her eyes.  
  
'Isn't she like this all the time?' She asked.  
  
'No, this is the only time I've seen her have this much sugar.' Numair looked at his fiancée who was now holding Hunter close to her.  
  
'The medicine I gave her as a child when she got sick makes her want sugar. That is the same medicine I just gave her. Of course you now see what happens when she gets to much sugar.'  
  
'Does she know it does that?' Numair asked the goddess.  
  
'No, in a few minutes the medicine will wear off and she'll pass out from too much sweets.' Sarra said. Daine yawned and rubbed her eyes, like a little girl.  
  
'Does she look like she's getting younger?' Numair looked at the older woman.  
  
'No that's just her when she has way too much sugar.' Daine had fallen asleep as Sarra said that. 'Take her to bed. She'll be up in a few hours and she won't remember a thing.'  
  
'She will be back to normal right?' Numair asked.  
  
'Yes, just hide the cookies.'  
  
'I'd take them with you. She'll find them if I do it.'  
  
'All right.' Sarra laughed. 'Good bye.'  
  
Numair picked up Daine and carried her up to their room. He tucked her in and kissed her lips. He rolled his eyes and went to go read again.  
  
'I will never give you sugar again.' He said walking out.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** *** **** ***   
  


* * *

  
Hehehehehehehehehehehehe, I fell like Daine right at the moment. Wo hoo! Girl scout cookies rule! Yes it will be normal next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehehehehehe...can't.....stop......laughing........hehehehehehehehehehehehe............ 


	21. Back to two

Back to two:  
  
Daine opened her eyes and put a hand to her forehead. Though the back of her hand was cool her forehead still was warm. Daine knew what had happened. She always felt this way after ma gave her a medicine that numbs pain and keeps her clam. She had used it when Daine was younger if she was hurt. Numair came in and smiled at her.  
  
'Are we okay now?' He asked.  
  
'I fell like a horse stepped on my head.' Daine replied.  
  
'Well that's what you get for eating almost thirty cookies.' Daine winced as he made his comment.  
  
'Oh, Numair I'm sorry, I forgot.' Daine kissed his cheek. 'Was I too much trouble?'  
  
'No, you really weren't. I was just shocked. I've never seen you spin in circles so fast. And by the way, thanks to your mother's information, I've now learned that you could plenty well afford candy.'  
  
'Not the kind I wanted.' Daine replied. 'Plus if I had told you the truth you never would have given me any.'  
  
'Yah, well, after this afternoon, you're never having candy or cookies again.' Numair shuttered.  
  
'I'm going to take a bath.' Daine yawned. 'Then a nap.'  
  
'It's almost nine at night.' Numair told her.  
  
'Fine. Then I'm going to bed.'  
  
Daine filled the tub with warm water and her favorite bubbles. Most of the bubbles she put in smelled like calla lilies (AN: they're a type of lily. And my all time fave flower.), but the rest was a bit of Numair sent. She loved the way she ended up smelling. Like she originally smelled like calla lilies and she was just in Numair arms, with him holding her tight and kissing her sweetly. She picked up a bar of soap and her rag and washed the parts of her body she could reach. Daine found, after five minutes of fighting with herself, that she couldn't reach the middle of her back. She heard Numair out reading in bed. She knew he wouldn't mind at all scrubbing her back.  
  
'Numair!' She called.  
  
'Yes love?' He mocked her tone.  
  
'Can you come here?' She made her voice sound distressed.  
  
'Are you dressed?' Numair asked.  
  
'Numair!'  
  
'Alright I'm coming.' Numair came to the door. 'Yes?'  
  
'Will you scrub my back please?' She gave him a pouty look.  
  
'Why can't we do this ourselves?' He asked taking the rag.  
  
'I can't reach.'  
  
Daine moved her hair for him. Numair dipped the rag in the water and rubbed it against the soap. He realized that it was his soap and frowned. He didn't say anything to her because then she would make him go away. He gently rubbed her back with the rag and his breathing carefully slowed. He began to fell the passion he usually got when he was around her. He remembered that in a few months he would be able to do this any time he wanted, or when Daine wanted him to. He set the soap on the edge of the tub, but it fell into the tub. Numair took of his shirt and dipped his hand in the water.  
  
Daine hadn't moved the entire time. She felt him press his chest against her back and she tried not to blush. Numair let his hands search around her body. His left hand went around her stomach, and Daine gasped. She looked over and leaned against him. Numair kissed the edge of her moth and stopped. Daine and him both caught their breath and Numair turned her so she was facing him. Numair undid his belt and breaches. Daine watched him and trembled. Numair slid into the tub with her. Daine was facing the mage and she tried to smile. Numair knew that she was still a little scared, or that she was felling the passion that he was. Numair pulled her on to his lap and finally found the bar of soap.  
  
'Don't you ever forget how much I want you.' He whispered.  
  
Daine let him put his forehead against her's. Daine wanted him to put his lips against her's but she couldn't get the strength to do it herself. Numair, finding this, chuckled. He pulled he close and continued rubbing her back with the rag. Daine let him do what ever he wanted. She had to admit that she liked the fact that Numair could control her body so easily. Numair juts washed her body and rubbed his cheek against her forehead. When he was done he sat back with a sigh and a smile. Daine was perfectly content to just sit there the rest of the night. She didn't want to say life, because that meant no babies or wedding. And that she wouldn't give up for the world. Especially if it was Numair she was marrying and his children she was having.  
  
Numair suddenly got out of the tub and put a towel around his waist. Daine reached her arms up to him. Numair picked her up and magically dried her off. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Daine sat up and waited for him to lay down with her. Thought he didn't. Numair walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. She heard him open a door and go down even more steps.  
  
He was in the wine cellar. Something Diane didn't know if she liked or not. He had a huge collection of wine from everywhere down there. There was wine that was made almost a hundred years ago. She didn't know how to react when he brought one of those back up. He handed her a glass and laid down with her, taking off the towel. Numair put his arm so it was resting on the top of the pillows. He was able to finger Daine's shoulder like that. He watched her drink some and smiled. He wouldn't make her drink that much, but he did think she was beautiful when she did. Daine looked up at him and smiled. Numair kissed her and fingered her shoulder. Daine looked at his hand and leaned more into his grip. Numair put down his glass and rubbed her shoulders. Daine was surprised by this. She looked back at him confused.  
  
'Numair?' She whispered.  
  
'Sh, can't I do something for you once in a while?'  
  
Numair kissed her left shoulder, then her right. Daine let him go and could fell his hand rub her body all the way down her back. It does fell good, she thought. Numair was quite content. I wish we were married, he thought. A voice in his head was telling him to wait to do anything until they were married. He never got that with anyone and now he really hated it. Daine was the one he wanted most in bed and now he was felling guilty and like he was doing something horrible.  
  
Numair leaned back again and pulled her with him. He picked back up his glass and twirled the contents a bit. Daine looked up at him as she took another sip. She smiled and Numair took the glass from her. She looked like she knew he was going to bed her. Instead he surprised her and said something else.  
  
'Go to sleep, magelet.' He told her.  
  
'Are you sure?' Daine asked.  
  
'You're not allowed out of my grip though.'  
  
'I love you Numair.' She whispered. 


	22. Wake Up

Wake up:  
  
Daine opened her eyes and stretched from her afternoon nap. She had been baking and cooking all morning. She was happy her's and Numair's parents were gone. She had a chance to show Numair what else she could do. Plus her mother would die if she knew Daine had replaced beef with chicken in her special stew. Numair had come down to the kitchen about three hours into Daine cooking spree. He seemed surprised to see her baking all the things she was. She had to throw him out when he tried to eat the sweet bread dough. She picked her head of the kitchen table and sighed. She probably shouldn't of fallen asleep. She prayed that nothing was burned, and nothing was.  
  
'Numair!' She called.  
  
'Yah?' She heard that his moth was full of something. She decided not to say anything yet.  
  
'Have you seen the two sweet rolls I'm missing?' She walked into the living room just as Numair stuffed the rest into his mouth.  
  
'Wo.' He said looking at her innocently.  
  
'Kiah.' She narrowed her yes.  
  
'Wha das tat mon?' He asked. Daine rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
'Don't talk with your mouth full.' She called back to him.  
  
Numair muttered about fiancées that seem to thing it's funny to torture their future husbands. Daine rolled her eyes and pulled out the bread she had put in the oven about an hour and a half ago. Waiting for it is when she fell asleep. She loved the way a house smelled when you cooked and baked all day long. Daine went down in the cellar to get some fruit. She could hear Numair sneak down into the kitchen and try to get something else to eat.  
  
'Numair out!' She called up.  
  
'I'm not stealing anything!' He replied. 'Just seeing what you're doing.'  
  
'Out!' She called more firmly.  
  
'Gune.' He said.  
  
'Numair Salamin!' She came to the cellar door.  
  
'Wha?' He said hiding a cookie behind his back. 'ow, cume um, I'wm hungray.' Daine couldn't help but laugh at him.  
  
'Fine, then stay out.' She laughed. Numair kissed her hair and happily left. 'Horrible.'  
  
Daine got a large bowl out of the cabinet and arranged grapes in it. She put in some of the cookies Numair had tried to steal in it too. She checked to make sure Numair was in his workroom and she carried the bowl up to their bedroom. She made sure that she put out scented candles, a new bed sheet, and pulled the canopy around the sides of the bed. The room was decked out in white lace and white calla lily scented candles. She lighted the candles so the scent could get into the air. She went back to the kitchen and found Numair trying to sneak, more food.  
  
'Will you stop?' She said taking the roll from him.  
  
'Fine I'm going to bed.' He grumbled.  
  
'No you're not.' She blocked him.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'You'll find out later. Go back to your workroom or you'll never find out.' She handed him the roll. Numair smiled.  
  
'I think I'll do as I'm told.' Numair ran his hand down her stomach. Daine frowned.  
  
She walked back up to the room and started a bath. With Numair's soap and a little bit of bubbles. She knew that she wanted a romantic night with Numair and nothing else. She brought up a few last things. Like peaches, berries, sweet rolls, nuts, and wine. Numair was, hopefully, going to be very happy. She pulled on a lace night gown and sat on the bed. Daine took a deep breath not sure if she should do this or not. Numair knocked on the door just as she was going to change her mind.  
  
'May I come in now?' Numair asked. Daine took a deep breath of the lily scented air.  
  
'Yes you may.' She gasped.  
  
Numair opened the door and smiled at her. He closed the door and walked over to her. He lifted her off the bed and into his arms. He looked around and smiled. He saw the bath, food, and the way she had set every thing up. She was trembling in his arms. She saw his eyes change as he looked around. Smiling he took off his shirt and pulled her even closer to him. Daine could feel his muscles surrounding her. She didn't know if he was flexing his muscles or if that was just how strong he really was, but Daine was melting at the touch. Numair pulled her into the bath room and sat down on the edge of the tub. He undid her dress as slowly as he could. He let it drop to the ground and fingered her stomach. She was wearing a lace breast band and loincloth. Numair was content for the moment to just sit there and finger her stomach. Daine took a step back from him.  
  
'What are you thinking?' She asked.  
  
'I really don't feel like talking.' He replied.  
  
'No, really. What are you thinking?' Daine sat next to him and ran her fingers though his hair.  
  
'About how much I just want to pick you up and run to the nearest temple and marry right now.' He replied.  
  
'I want a big wedding though.' Daine pouted.  
  
'Which is why I haven't done it. The rest of my life is devoted to making you and all of my children that you have happy as I can.' Numair took off his own clothes so he was in his underclothes like she was.  
  
'Want to work on those children?' Daine asked. She suddenly wanted to be in his arms for the rest of her life.  
  
'You actually have to ask?' Numair raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
Daine stood up in front of him and took of her breast band and let him take off her loincloth. Daine slid into the bath and held her arms out to him. Numair kneeled next to the bath and entangled his fingers in her hair. Daine tugged on his arm and he finally gave in joining her in the bath. Numair sat facing her in the bath. Daine splashed him with water and bubbles. She laughed at the face he made.  
  
'Oh are you going to get it for that.' He told her wiping bubbles from his face.  
  
'And what are you going to do?' She teased.  
  
Numair grinned and pulled her to him... 


	23. Late At Night

Late At Night:  
  
I pulled my fiancée closer to me. I could feel her breast against my mouth. This was something I've wanted all day. That and another sweet roll, but I'll live until I wear Daine out and she falls asleep. She was sitting with her legs on either side of my thighs as I sat in the big chair in my room. I loved the fact that I was the one that said what we did. Though I did get pushed out of the bath an hour ago because Daine was cold. I groaned and sank back in the chair. I pulled her with me and kept kissing her breast. I was sucking and kissing her nipples and happily kissing the area above her chest. It felt so good to sit there with a blanket wrapped around both of us and her in my arms under my control. Daine rested her head on my shoulder, which made it hard for me to kiss her.  
  
'Excuse you, but you can move back to they way you were.' I told her annoyed by her sudden change of mind.  
  
'I want to lay down.' She whispered.  
  
'Fine.'  
  
I lifted her and set her on the bed with a sigh. I, truthfully, had nothing against just bedding her and watching her fall asleep in my arms. She was trembling slightly, but I noticed that she trembled until she felt conferrable, but she was always shaking again the next time I went to have sex with her. I began the same things I did to her for the past I-don't- know-how-many-days. I did know that it was maybe a bit more than a week, maybe almost two. I loved the fact that now I had control over her body completely. Though she didn't know it I was the one in control. Whatever I wanted she did, even if she didn't know it. Though, Daine was still getting over her virginity that she didn't get a lot of things. She will though, I juts have to give it some time. By the time we go back to Corus, she'll get it.  
  
I knew I was bored with just having the same things to do with her. I didn't want to push her further than she was ready to go. I looked down at her. She put her arms around my neck expecting me to do the things she was used to. Maybe if I was bored, she was too. No, I thought, she's still trembling and you've only bedded her a few times. How could she be bored? I decided that maybe she was ready to take the next step. If she didn't like it I'd stop. With my decision made I kissed her lips gently. Daine was surprised and almost automatically knew she wasn't used to what was coming. She opened her mouth to say no, but I stopped her.  
  
She gasped, almost in pain, as I thrust into her body. I did it again and again. Suddenly I was swept into a pool of blackness. I grabbed Daine and heard her giggle. She reached up and lit one of the candles. I realized that it was all a dream.  
  
'Silly,' She told me kissing my forehead. 'Having dreams about me.'  
  
'Yes.' I replied quiet confused.  
  
'I think you had to much to drink today.'  
  
'I can drink as much as I please on my wedding day.'  
  
I suddenly remembered every thing. That did happen, almost four years ago. Diane and I were both in bed and I suddenly heard a small cry.  
  
'I'll get him.' Diane kissed me. She was still laughing at me.  
  
'No wonder I was dreaming about our engagement.' I said. Diane appeared at the doorway a minute later.  
  
'Oh, really Why?' she laughed.  
  
'I didn't have Matt waking me up every other hour.' I gave my son a mocking glare and Daine laughed as she went to put our son back to bed. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Boy, I thought, I really need to go back in time. 


	24. Explanations

Explanations:  
  
'What were you dreaming about last night?' Daine asked sitting next to Numair.  
  
'I told you...our engagement.' Numair was concentrating on trying to feed Matt who was having a fit and throwing food every where. 'For almost one you sure do throw things well.'  
  
'Why did you grab me so quickly?'  
  
'My dream ended and I didn't realize that I was dreaming. Then I was dreaming about our wedding night when I had that bad dream, then I woke up completely.'  
  
'Oh, you poor thing.' Daine said.  
  
'Thank you.' Numair looked at her with mocking puppy eyes.  
  
'Not you!' She laughed taking the bowl of baby food from him. 'Matt doesn't eat carrots.'  
  
Numair gave her a annoyed glare and she laughed and pick Matt out of his chair. Numair got up and walked out.  
  
'Where are you going?' she called after him  
  
'To bed!' He called back. Daine laughed at her husband. 


End file.
